Abnormal
by SadisticRed
Summary: She was the last one he thought wouldn't approve. SLASH. Chyan.


Warnings: Um, fluffyness  
Rating: R only because of this F word I use that could be offensive  
Pairings: Chad/Ryan...duh  
Disclaimer: If only I owned, because then you would never see them again as they would be in my closet...doing naughty things while I tape it...  
Summary: She was the last one he thought wouldn't approve.

Author's note: This was actually my first chyan story based off a prompt on livejournal. Could be OOC, I don't know because I hate rereading my stories. :D Enjoy.

****************************

Ryan was in his element. It was the smell of the dust ridden stage and the feel of the brightly colored stage lights that illuminated him and the other occupants of the stage. It was that time again, another musical. Mrs. Darbus stood in the middle of the circle, waving her hands wildly as she explained the importance of the theatre yet again. Ryan kept his composure as she tried his patience; he was taught to act proud even in the dullest of times. His twin sister sat next to him, her face rapt with attention as she absorbed the lecture they had both heard so many times they could recite it word for word. But that was not the point; it was the principle of the thing. It was appreciation for the theatre.

His theatre.

Mrs. Darbus' speech came to a close and the students around her watched her expectantly. They were all curious as to what musical they would be producing that year. Would it be an overdone love story? Most likely, thought Ryan. He tapped his flamboyantly loud pink pen against the crisp, white paper of his notebook; ready to write down any notes that would be necessary.

"And so with that said, I propose that you all, my wonderfully talented group of thespians, come up with this year's musicale." She told them with another flutter of her arms.

There was a murmur of excitement throughout the room and Ryan shared in their excitement, if only in his head. He snuck a glance over at Sharpay to see that she had an almost feral look in her eyes at the prospect of picking her own production. She could be the star of a musical she had always dreamed of. The idea made Ryan not so excited anymore. The only consolation was that, despite their roadblock over the summer, he knew that she would pick a musical that had a strong leading man perfect for him. Her infatuation with Troy had quickly left and all was as it should have been, with Ryan at her side.

"Any musical, Mrs. Darbus?" One of the many students sitting around her asked, a tone of hope in her voice. It was obvious to Ryan that she already had her choice picked out.

"Any. It is important that all of you learn to select the most suited for your particular talents. I do not want to limit you all, or expect too much out of you. I pass that job to you." She told them all, the glow of such a brilliant plan shined in her eyes. "Any ideas?"

The said ideas were just as Ryan had expected. They were of love and passion and fairy tale moments. Ryan remembered the recent winter musicale to be exactly the same and he was silently tired of them. It took barely any talent or stretch to do them. What Ryan wanted was something with substance, meaning that would go over the pathetic excuse for students' heads. He wanted people to actually have to work to pull the musical off. "Mrs. Darbus, not to down play the importance of the romantics because we all know how beautiful they can be," He started, having her attention so easily given to him. Sharpay was gazing at him with a raise of a perfectly shaped eyebrow. It was unlike Ryan to actually have an opinion this things; at least, that's how it used to be. Sharpay was quickly coming to realize that something happened to Ryan over the disaster of a summer that could possibly mean something bad for her. "But how about we go about with something different? Something that has more edge to it, such as _Hair _or _A Chorus Line_. Both of them deal with intense character development and hidden meanings, and even their own story of love."

To some, the ideas were interesting, but it was most likely that they didn't have a clue as to what either of the plays were about. Others looked at Ryan as if he had sprouted another head. Mrs. Darbus was in neither of those categories. She straightened, stiffened and looked at him with her stony eyes, more vivid behind her round glasses. "Both of them, Mr. Evans, deal with issues I refuse to address in my productions. How dare you even suggest them."

"If by issues, you mean…"

"You know what issues I am speaking of, Mr. Evans, there is no need to exclaim it aloud." She interrupted him, disgust and shame visible in her eyes. One of her favorite students suggested she stoop down to the level of such depraved acts that the society is slowing letting ruin itself. That was not what her musicales were about.

"Sexual acts, even such of those as _homosexuality_, have been part of theatre since its inception, Mrs. Darbus. I thought you, as an appreciative member of the theatre community, would realize that. Theatre is about open-mindedness, performing even the most controversial of themes in order to achieve a great play. It is that in which you taught us." Ryan accused, his chin lifting to show that he felt strongly about this topic. It was against his former character, but something had happened to him over the summer that made him realize he was letting people walk all over him. He had his own opinions and he decided to let them know. If felt exhilarating, but on the inside he was shaking with nervous energy. This was a woman that he looked up to greatly and here he was arguing with her. But he knew she was being narrow-minded and it depressed him. His pink pen was tapping even faster as his energy grew.

"There is nothing normal about homosexuality in any aspect of our history!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed, her normally heavily make-upped face flushed more noticeably in her anger. "Those abominations that people have tried to pass off as plays were nothing like theatre is supposed to be. I refuse to perform anything that puts those…fags… in any sort of light." There was an assortment of reactions, from hushed affirmation to gasps of rage. Ryan did not follow any of those reactions; he chose to stare at her calmly. If one was to look down at the previously blank piece of paper in his lap, they would see him furiously scribbling 'Fags?' the bright pink ink. His calm continued to last as he stood and walked out, the continuation of his once glorified instructor's rants following him.

"What was that about, Ry?" Sharpay exclaimed as she rushed, as quickly as she could in high heels, to catch up with her obviously troubled brother. She had made it a point to apologize profusely with the ruffled Mrs. Darbus before following her idiotic brother, "Ryan!"

Ryan had stopped outside the school on the front steps of the home of the Wildcats, "What do you think that was about, Sharpay?" He asked, not harshly like he had planned, but laced with exhaustion.

"I think you were purposely trying to blow our secret, Ry." Sharpay whispered, looking around quickly to check for eavesdroppers.

'Ours' Ryan mocked in his head, snorting. "I don't care who knows about me, Shar, it's you who insists on the silence." Ryan exclaimed angrily.

"Ryan, I've accepted that you're abnormal, but it's your reputation on the line." Sharpay told him pseudo-innocently. She rested a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it in comfort.

"You mean your reputation." Ryan huffed out, slipping out of Sharpay's grip and continuing on his trek. It had started out a good day for Ryan. School had just started last week, so the homework load was minimal. He had eaten lunch with his new friends and there had been no awkwardness. He had even got to sneak a slight caress on his boyfriend's back in between classes. It had been great. Then Mrs. Darbus had to go and ruin it. Or maybe it was his fault, he didn't know. All he could think about was reaching his spot so he could think. Thinking was good.

The woods were not normally a place Ryan would visit willingly, but his boyfriend had introduced him to a secluded clearing that was breathtakingly beautiful. They had been meeting there for months now. But it was also the perfect thinking spot. He reached his clearing in no time at all, having not paid attention to where his feet were taking him. What he quickly became aware of was the not-so-emptiness of the hideout.

"You got out early." Chad Danforth pointed out as he saw his boyfriend of two months walk into what he had come to call their own secret garden. But only to himself, of course. They had gotten together at a party, when Zeke made homemade tortilla chips and salsa that had been spiked by a certain prankster basketball player. Chad had gotten slightly drunk and hit on a much too sober Ryan and all went uphill from there.

"Uh…yea, I did." Ryan stammered with a confused frown, "Were we supposed to meet?" He questioned hesitantly. IT would perfect for his mood if he had forgotten about a meeting with his companion.

Chad laughed lightly and shook his head, "I was going to wait here until you got out and then surprise you." He answered carefully, standing up to meet his exhausted looked Ryan. "Are you ok? You look upset."

Ryan ignored the question and focused on the wrapped box in the athletically firmed hands of his boyfriend, "Present? What's the occasion?" he asked quietly, the weight of the day starting to take its toll.

"Just your birthday."

"But that's not until…"

"Tomorrow, I know. But I wouldn't have if it wasn't for a certain twin bragging about this dope party." Ryan gave Chad a raised eyebrow, "Ok, so she didn't say dope, but she was bragging. So what's with not telling me? Ashamed of your old age?" Chad teased with a brilliant smile that made Ryan's mood lighten considerably. He could live off that smile.

Ryan shrugged, "It's more for her than for me, I've learned to push it to the back of my mind." He pointed out. It was true. While he was also thrown a party and given loads of presents, Sharpay was the center of it all.

"Not this year, babe. It's all about you."

"Why are you giving me a present now?" Ryan asked, ignoring the nickname and his flushed cheeks. Two months and he still wasn't used to how Chad made him feel. It was so foreign. Just a glance of that bouncing hair in the school halls made him swallow his heart.

"I figured your parents have big plans and you have that party." Chad mentioned nervously, but trying to pass it off as nothing. His hands fidgeted with the box until he accidentally tore an edge, then he passed it hurriedly into the much more elegant hands of his boyfriend. Ryan couldn't help but giggle at his normally composed jock and began methodically opening his present. After yards of paper and the lifting of a lid, Ryan was greeted with a beautifully elegant red silk tie and matching fedora. He traced the cool material with his fingertips and sighed happily.

"Chad." He breathed, "This must have cost way more than I'm worth." He said quietly before quickly looking up at the silent boy, "Please don't tell me you used your car money on this."

'You're more than worth it." Chad murmured and then met the glistening eyes that he had so easily fallen for, "You like it?"

"Chad." He said again, breathlessly. He shut the lid and set it down on the stump beside him before stepping closer, intertwining his pale hand with its perfectly fitting opposite, "I love it."

Chad stepped closer and pulled the man into a tender hug, his face buried into his mate's neck, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Much better." Ryan answered softly against the other's neck. They stood in silence for a minute before Ryan felt a cold drop of rain on his neck, "It's raining."

"Again." Chad mumbled as he too felt the drops.

"Have you noticed that every time we meet, it's raining?"

"Maybe it's a sign."

Ryan lifted his head to lean their foreheads against each others, "That God is crying tears of joy at our beautiful passion for each other?"

Chad smiled and kissed the singer's temple, "Exactly."

***************

"Pumpkin, where is my Ducky?" Mrs. Evans asked as she opened the door of the car for Sharpay, who was looking unnaturally disgruntle and a bit wet as she hurried to the car.

"He went somewhere that way." Sharpay answered, pointing towards the only thick woods in their town.

Mrs. Evans furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows as she followed her daughter's finger, "What could he be doing in there? I brought him his favorite chocolate chip cookies!" Sharpay didn't answer and Mrs. Evans didn't wait for an answer as she quietly inspected the woods under the protection of an expensive pink umbrella. It was not something she would normally be caught doing, but she was hoping for a clue as to what was happening to her once quiet spoken son. She reached a well hidden clearing and spotted two figures embraced in an intimate hug. There was nothing sexual about it, just passion and a devastating truth illuminated by the sheets of rain around them. She never expected her only son to be gay, or with a man of such a lower class than them. What upset her most was finding out in such a primitive way. She sighed silently before heading back, appreciating the fact that she would be entering a blissfully unaware world again.

*****************  
Author's note: So yea, sorry if it really sucked. If there are any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
